crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Oerba Yun Fang
Oerba Yun Fang' is one of the main characters of the thirteenth installment of the famed Final Fantasy. Not one to mince words, Fang originally worked with Scar, the evil lion king and his group, before going to the heroes. Using a spear to pierce her opponents, Fang looks out for her friends and is always for a fight.' 'Biography' Final Fantasy XIII (Before the Crossove Cove) Fang and Vanille woke up from their crystal stasis on the floating world of Cocoon, unlike Vanille, who knew and remembered their Focus, Fang had forgotten it and her l'Cie brand was burned and faded. halting her process to be a Cie'th. Fang worked with the Calvary to find Vanille, in the process meeting and helping newly made l'Cie, Lighting, Hope, and Snow. Upon hearing the two captured l'Cie were going to face execution, Fang, Lighting, Hope, and Snow headed to the ''Palamecia ''to save them and Fang reunited with Vanille. The group then faced Barthandelus, who revealed their Focus. On the Fifth Ark, Fang asked the group on their wanting to complete the Focus, her confused rage summoned Bahamut, whom was quickly tamed by her. The group soon headed to Gran Pulse to find a way to stop their Focus from coming to fruition. During Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Fang appeared in the ruins of the Pride Lands and was immediately hired as Scar's bodyguard to protect him from a mysterious swordsman who tried to kill him. The fight resulted in the destruction of Pride Rock, but thanks to a magical book found by the bulter, Sebastian, Pride Rock was remade. In the newly recontrusted lair, Fang found a pink Haro and became friends with Xion, a young Organization member who appeared with Ansem. The two were selected for a recon mission in SkyCity, where Fang was reunited with Vanille and met, also as gaining a unexplained rivalry, Lyle Dylandy and Lockon Stratos. Surprisingly, Fang proved herself to be sneaky, as she stole Dynames which went unnoticed until its activiation and Haro shouting her stealing the Gundam. Fang flew to Japan, at a hopsital, where she met Davros, Dr. Maki Kiyoto, Hermione Granger, and Kyo Sohma. Not exactly caring for the actions for the two men, Fang took Hermione and Kyo to the Gundam and headed back to SkyCity. Fang and Xion left the city because the mission was over, unfortunately Fang forcibly took part in Scar's new revised verison of 'Be Prepared' which destroyed his lair again, but was concerned about Vanille and the others. To clear her mind, Fang went outside and faced Grimmjow, who had appeared in the land. Fang was nearly beaten until she told Grimmjow to join them. The group went to SkyCity to stop the heroes, Fang went to the temple with the others who stayed with the group. In the temple, Fang fought against Ichigo Kurosaki, who told her everyone had a right to live. Fang and the other l'Cie were sent to a desert where they faced Barthandelus again and defeated. Fang joined Snow, Vanille and Hope as they went to SkyCity to help the others. Later on, they went to Castle Oblivion, then to Jail's ship. When asked for upgrades, Fang asked for her spear to upgrade and is now ready to face the U-D. Trivia *Fang is the first of the l'Cie who summoned her Eidolon in the rp during a fight. *When she appeared, she was carrying a person wrapped in a cloth. The person was Hermione Granger, who she was properly introduced to later *Fang's working with the enemy then joining the heroes to reminscent of the earlier Final Fantasy games. *Though unexplained, Fang had Serah's crystal with her until she gave it to Hermione Granger. She was asked by Snow to look after it while he looked for Vanille. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Aerith G.